dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spellscale (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Spellscale Paragon Note: This race originally appears (to the best of my knowledge) in Races of the Dragon on page 21 to page 36. If this can cause the website to be sued, please delete for me! The book was published in January of 2006 by Wizard's of the Coast. Spellscales are fun loving fools, but they lack power. A true spellscale though has learned how to draw from their dragon ancestors. Making a Spellscale Paragon While they lack the physical power of many races, they have great ability to wield magic. Races: Like every paragon class, you have to be a spellscale to enter this one. Alignment: Any. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Spellscale Paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Spellscale paragons are only proficient with simple weapons. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in Sorcerer. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. (Ex): Spellscales are born with a natural affinity toward one dragon or another. When gaining this ability, the spellscale's draconic heritage gives him skill bonuses equal to +2 on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, and Spot checks made against the kind of dragon that he is descended from. (Ex): Upon reaching second level, the spellscale has awakened enough of its heritage to grow claws and fangs that can do damage. Damage is equal to 1d4 for the claws and 1d6 for the bite for medium spellscales. The bite is considered the primary natural weapon. (Ex): When a spellscale reaches 3rd level of the Spellscale Paragon Class he has awakened as much of his draconic heritage as he can without being a full dragon. He may choose to gain a breath weapon equal to 6d8 points of damage based on his draconic heritage (see Half-Dragon for specifics) or he may choose to gain wings (fly at 30, good maneuverability) and a tail (a secondary natural weapon that deals 1d6 damage) Campaign Information A Spellscale Paragon should fit into any campaign that uses spellscales and sorcerers, Playing a Spellscale Paragon Religion: Spellscales almost exclusively worship deities from the Dragon pantheon, the two most common ones being Bahamut and Tiamet. Other Classes: Spellscale Paragons have the best relations with bards and gnomes because of the chaotic nature that these three share. Combat: Spellscale Paragons tend to stay in the background casting spells, much like a sorcerer. Spellscale Paragons in the World Daily Life: Most spellscales go through daily life just as a normal human or elf would NPC Reactions: Most NPCs will regard a spellscale with suspicion because they never know what will happen. Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Spellscale Paragon to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class